A touch panel is also referred to as a touch control panel, and has been widely applied in various electronic products and accepted by customers. Therefore, endeavor has been made in the art to improve the touch panel display technique in order to produce better user experience.
The existing built-in capacitive touch panel can be divided into On-Cell touch panel and In-Cell touch screen. In-Cell touch screen can be further divided into Hybrid In-Cell (HIC) capacitive touch panel and Full In-Cell (FIC) capacitive touch panel.